


Bath Time

by Faramirlover



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur takes a bath and thinks about Merlin. It has fun consequences. Copied from my fanfiction account of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anne-Li (Anneli)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anneli/gifts).



Arthur sank slowly into the hot bubbly bath, moaning in delight as the warm water instantly began relaxing the knots of tension in his back. The water was hotter than normal and something had been added to the water which made it smell nice and fill with bubbles. It was heavenly and Arthur felt himself letting go and his mind began to wander aimlessly.

As he always seemed to in moments like this, Arthur found himself thinking about Merlin. His gorgeous half smile, half smirk. His wonderfully twinkling eyes. His surprisingly delicate touch. The passion with which he fought for his friends. His pale, smooth skin. His deliciously pink lips. His firm unobvious muscles.

As was inevitable with this train of thought, Arthur felt his cock stir and slowly come to life, awakened by his rapidly forming fantasies of bending Merlin over any and every available surface and fucking him senseless.

Very soon these thoughts became too much, his erection painful and begging for attention, and he was forced to take himself in hand. He jerked himself sharp and fast, imaging Merlin knelt beside his bath, hand dipped beneath the surface, his calloused fingers bringing him rapidly towards competition.

He was almost there when a knock on his door stilled his hand. After a moment the door creaked open slightly and a voice that Arthur instantly recognised as Merlin's rang out.

"Sire? Can I come and wash your hair now so I can go and polish your armour and be back in time to empty your bath and then go and get your armour from the blacksmith's?"

Arthur felt a flush of guilt at how hard Merlin was having to work for him but managed to push it aside. Having Merlin as his manservant meant that Arthur could have him around whenever he wanted. Arthur sighed slightly and let go of his erection, willing it to go away, desperately thinking un-sexy thoughts. It worked. Slightly. Arthur groaned and contemplated just jerking off but then Merlin might hear something. He groaned again and rearranged the bubbles so they covered him much better.

"Come in," he called and a moment later Merlin entered with towels a bucket of water and some soap.

"Hi," Merlin said, putting the towels down on Arthur's bed and moving to stand behind Arthur, armed with his bucket and the soap.

"Go on then, Merlin. Work your magic," Arthur said, sitting up so Merlin could get at his hair properly.

Merlin seemed to freeze for a moment before dunking the soap in the water and rubbing it to make it lather.

"Prepare to be amazed," Merlin joked "head back."

Arthur complied and was immediately drenched in Merlin's bucket of water.

"Hey! Little warning."

"Yes, Sire," Merlin smirked before burying his fingers in Arthur's hair and rubbing.

Arthur couldn't help but moan as Merlin massaged his scalp, his rough fingertips creating a friction that made him shiver. Merlin grinned as he felt Arthur relax and lean into his touch. He shifted down onto his knees and pulled Arthur back so he was resting his head on Merlin's chest.

Merlin rubbed circles into Arthur's scalp, lathering the soap and then working the bubbles down the hair then starting over again. Every now and again Arthur would groan at a harsher move, melting against Merlin and slowly becoming more and more boneless.

Merlin could feel water soaking into his front from Arthur's hair and back but didn't bother himself with it.

"Right," Merlin said, standing up when he was satisfied, making Arthur jerk in surprise at the sudden change "I'll be back soon, Sire. I need more water."

Without another word Merlin was gone and Arthur felt very alone. He didn't like the way Merlin had started calling him 'Sire' even when they were alone. He had always liked the way Merlin said his name. Somehow different to how anyone else had ever said it. It never failed to make him hard. Speaking of which…

Arthur's erection had come back full force under Merlin's attentions and Arthur decided to seize the moment whilst Merlin was away and finish himself off. Arthur grasped himself firmly and let his mind fill with thoughts of Merlin's finger's moving from his hair, over his shoulders, down his chest and onto his hard cock.

Soon Arthur was moaning desperately, Merlin's name spilling from his lips like a prayer as he neared his release.

"Ahhh… Merlin, please," Arthur groaned, eyes screwed tight closed in ecstasy.

"Yes, Sire," a voice to his left said and suddenly there was another hand around his cock, pushing his own away.

Arthur's eyes snapped open, to see Merlin knelt beside him, eyes filled with concentration as he pumped Arthur up and down.

"Merlin? What are you - ahh!" he groaned as Merlin gave a particularly harsh jerk and he came over Merlin's hand.

Without realising what he was doing, Arthur reached out and pulled Merlin closer, crushing their lips together in a desperate kiss as he rode out his orgasm. When Arthur finally regained control he let go of Merlin and pulled back, cheeks flushed a dark red. It was only when Merlin stood up that Arthur realised that Merlin hadn't kissed him back.

"Merlin, why did you-"

Merlin ignored him and moved away from the bath.

"Head back, Sire," he said, returning with his bucket of fresh water and dumping it over Arthur's head "All done. Is there anything else you require, Sire?"

"Stop calling me that!" Arthur snapped, standing up, uncaring of his nakedness "Why are you acting like this? If you don't want me why did you touch me?"

"I am your manservant, Sire. I am here to do what you want me to do," Merlin said, head bowed.

"So you don't want me?" Arthur asked.

"Of course I want you," Merlin snapped "but I know people who have been used by their masters before. I don't want to get emotionally involved. If you wish to use me to find release then that is your choice."

"Merlin. I don't want to use you! I want to love you. I do love you."

Merlin's whole demeanour changed.

"You love me?" he asked, eyes shining hopefully.

"Yes, you idiot. I-"

He was once again cut off by Merlin and had he not been rather preoccupied with Merlin's tongue, he would have felt indignant at not being allowed to finish a sentence, but as it was he couldn't bring himself to care.

"I love you too," Merlin grinned as they broke apart.

"Quite right too. I am royalty, you know," Arthur returned, also grinning "now, does that offer of anything else I require still stand?"

"Definitely," Merlin said, running a hand down Arthur's wet naked chest to grasp Arthur's cock again "was there anything in particular you were thinking of?"

"I think we should get you out of those wet clothes," Arthur smirked, walking them backwards towards his bed "it wouldn't do for you to get ill now, would it?"

Merlin shook his head and beamed as Arthur set about undoing his tunic.


End file.
